La Reine Belle
by Le Creationist
Summary: She is unlike any Queen consort he's ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

Title: La Reine Belle

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Sleeping Beauty or Beauty and the Beast. This is purely fanmade and no copyright infringement is intended.

Pairing: Unrequited Philip/Belle, Adam/Belle

A/N: This was inspired by the lovely fic by nikki anjo called "Black Mirror." I'd never thought of a Sleeping Beauty/Beauty and the Beast crossover but the idea sort of stuck with me. I wanted to explore a situation where Philip realizes that the happy-ever-after isn't everything it seems. At this time, Philip and Aurora have been married maybe a year or two, and Adam and Belle closer to maybe five years. Adam and Belle have definitely matured and grown into their royalty, something which Philip becomes captivated by.

This wasn't meant to have a particularly detailed plot rather a character driven piece. More influences are the tv show The Tudors, as well as Edith Wharton's The Age of Innocence, if you're familiar with either of these you'll probably recognize their influence in this fic. Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

She was raised a commoner in a rural village yet she drew Philip's eye and held it, not because of her finery although it made her admittedly stunning. There was something in her gait, her regal carriage that made her distinct from any other Queen consort he'd seen. It was a nameless quality that endeared her to many, perhaps counterbalanced by her unabashed penchant for speaking her mind. That very quality that would have been considered unsuitable in a wife instead rendered King Adam deeply in love with his spouse.

The court musicians suddenly struck a lively country tune and initially the ladies appeared quite scandalized by it. He looked on as he realized that the woman who currently occupied his thoughts had ordered it and was proceeding toward the center of the ball room by herself. She did not appear embarrassed at all by the reaction her request had garnered and began to dance. Her footwork was impressive and her cheeks took on a becoming flush as she gracefully navigated the choreography so that it looked absolutely unrehearsed, as charmingly spontaneous as the movements of her skirts.

Now the other ladies were whispering amongst themselves behind their silk fans. Philip saw Aurora among them. Their expressions had swiftly changed from offended to intrigued, if Queen Belle could perfectly execute a country dance in one of the most advanced courts of all the kingdoms in the land there was no reason why they couldn't participate too.

At the beginning of the second refrain of the song, some of the ladies from Belle's retinue joined in and all together they made a lovely scene. Within a few more measures, he recognized some of Aurora's ladies-in-waiting join. The men watched with great cheer as their ladies enjoyed themselves and Philip surreptitiously noticed the pride and desire in Adam's eyes. Belle looked at her husband as she leapt and turned, and Philip saw the look exchanged between husband and wife that spoke of secret intimacy rarely found between two royal spouses.

It made Philip burn, though he didn't care to distinguish if it was because he was coveting his friend's wife or envy because he felt his marriage to Aurora was lacking. The very thought filled him with guilt as he observed Aurora while she looked on at the scene with what he knew was slight reproach masked by a pleasant smile.

The dance finally ended and the ladies curtseyed deeply—the only part of the dance that befitted ladies of their respective titles and especially a queen. They were met with thunderous applause from those all around the ball room. Philip stood motionless for a moment, still unable to look away from _her_, her mirthful eyes or smiling lips, her slightly ruffled hair. She rose gracefully from her curtsey and applauded the court musicians energetically for accommodating her admittedly risky request.

He dropped his hands to his sides and then he realized she was walking his way.

"I hope your Majesty isn't too embarrassed," She said with laughter warm in her voice.

Philip frowned, ready to correct her mistake with his title as he was still Prince and not a king, but then King Adam stepped forward to stand beside him and with sickening cognizance saw that Queen Belle was addressing her husband.

After a second, she turned to face Philip, but he found himself resenting her attention because its delay made him feel like an afterthought, like the little prince eavesdropping on his father's council meetings with advisers.

"Your musicians are very talented, Your Highness. I confess I feared they would not know the music of which I spoke but alas, my fears were unfounded indeed."

"I am happy they pleased you, Your Majesty," he said even as the words felt choked in his throat, "Perhaps you've just inspired a trend in my court, already the ladies are beginning to imitate your fashion and now your dancing."

This seemed to amuse her.

"I didn't think a prince as great as yourself would notice such things. Nonetheless, I am most flattered that you and your subjects have been so welcoming to my husband and me. His Majesty and I are most happy indeed."

There it was again, that maddening charm that caused him to vacillate between defensiveness and diplomacy. Her first statement implied he spent a great deal of his time pondering women's fashion and the styles of dancing that were in vogue, but if he were to take offense to that he would appear petty and exactly that which she imagined him to be. Philip strengthened his resolve to be the consummate host in spite of the queen's ability to run circles around him without making even a conscious effort.

Fortunately, King Adam's resonant voice interrupted Prince Philip's disarrayed state of mind.

"I believe the hour is late, Your Highness. My wife and I shall retire for the night so that we may be ready for the start of the negotiations tomorrow."

Philip nodded and called for the grooms and ladies-in-waiting appointed to serve the visiting King and Queen to take the monarchs to their respective chambers. He tried not to feel slighted as they followed their escorts without another word to him, but it was after all, acceptable in terms of their higher rank. Still, he watched as Queen Belle leaned into her husband's outstretched arm and took it, speaking softly to him so that King Adam had to tilt his head down to hear.

When the royal couple disappeared from sight, the rest of the attendants of the ball rose from their deferential bows and curtseys to engage in small talk once more. The music continued on but it was once more what everyone was used to, subdued, elegant, and conducive to conversation.

Philip found Aurora and swept her into a dance automatically, listening as she began to whisper.

"Well, I've never seen such a thing in my life."

"What?"

"Just now. The queen _danced_."

Such a simple statement injected with incredulity made Philip want to laugh but he bit his tongue as he knew it would offend her as well as draw more unwanted attention from the rest of the present courtiers. He waited for her to elaborate.

"My own mother never dances, she says after a woman is married it is unbecoming to dance alone in a public place."

"Yes, my dear, but I do not think Queen Belle particularly cares for convention."

This made Aurora's ethereally lovely features take on a look of understated disapproval. It was clearly an expression that wasn't made for her face. Philip knew his wife would be wary of any woman that thought it not only prudent but acceptable to challenge her husband in public. For some odd reason however, he was irritated with her for it.

"I would never shame you so flagrantly."

"Who is to judge if the queen's behavior is shameful? King Adam obviously admires that about her."

"It sounds as though you yourself admire Queen Belle, since you defend her so."

The accusation in Aurora's deceptively mild tone was hard to miss. Philip tightened his grip unconsciously on her hand as they continued to dance where their conversation had stalled.

"Don't be silly," He whispered sharply, effectively ending their dialogue.

They finished the dance and Aurora announced she would be retiring early for the evening. She told him to stay a while longer so as not to cut short the merriment of their guests, a task which he was only too glad to assume if it conveniently bought him more time away from his suddenly shrewd wife.

* * *

The following day was the beginning of the trade negotiations between Philip's father's kingdom and King Adam's. Relations between their two realms had been, until recently, relatively nonexistent. Adam's parents were friends of his father's when they were alive, but in Adam's grief at their deaths, diplomatic relations went neglected over the years. Now, as king, Adam had sent a message to Hubert asking that to meet in hopes of fostering a new alliance between their people. It was fortuitous timing in fact, since the merger between Aurora's and Philip's kingdoms was nearly complete depending upon Philip's imminent coronation.

In composing a new treaty, they hoped to reach a solution regarding control of the forests that provided a buffer on a shared border since conflicts between their respective citizens were escalating in the confusion as to who actually owned what land. Those forests supplied a significant amount of lumber to both kingdoms, and Hubert's people behaved as if that land was theirs and theirs alone. With the beginning of Adam's reign as supreme monarch, he was eager to prove to his people that he was their ally and protector now and through the signing of a treaty with King Hubert, he meant to make good on his promises.

It was an honorable thing to do, Philip thought. In fact, he began to think that when he became king of both his and Aurora's joined kingdoms, he would look to King Adam as a role model perhaps even more than he would look to his own father.

Then the thought struck him, did he want Aurora to look to Queen Belle as a guide? It made his stomach twist uncomfortably.

The treaty room had been long unused, but today it was resplendent as if it always been like this. The tapestry depicting scenes of legendary heroes lined the main wall behind the long mahogany wood table built from a tree of the disputed forests they were about to discuss. All of the curtains that normally covered the tall arching windows on the sides of the room had been drawn back to allow the sunlight in.

Hubert was seated at one end of the table in an ornate throne, where Prince Philip was made to sit at his right side. The length of the table was filled by various dukes and earls whose lands were affected by the issue, and even some whose lands didn't but whose political influence was important. Adam's courtiers filled the opposite side of the table, and the atmosphere of the room was one of polite and amiable discourse. The throne at the opposite end of the table facing Hubert and the smaller one that corresponded to Philip's still remained unoccupied, however.

"Good morning Your Majesty, Your Highness, Your Excellencies," came a jovial voice from the door.

Hubert, Philip and all of the men at the table stood at once to greet King Adam, dressed handsomely in a deep blue overcoat and tan breeches tucked into tall, spotless black boots. His hair was tied back and accentuated his noble cheek bones and aquiline nose. He looked every inch a king though he chose not to wear a crown, and already Philip felt chagrined that he was not seated in his father's chair as an equal of Adam's. He felt like an apprentice to his father's bumbling blacksmith when confronted by Adam's gravitas.

Hubert greeted King Adam exuberantly and all looked upon the young king with friendly expectation as he stepped into the room. Philip looked at his father, feeling guilty that he'd thought ill of him when he was in truth an aging man striving to do right by his kingdom. Then he saw his father's eyes widen in shock and he turned to see what had also captivated the courtiers around him.

After King Adam had entered the treaty room, he was succeeded by Queen Belle.

Her presence immediately caused a stir in the room but she did not look intimidated by it. When no one spoke, she simply smiled knowingly and bid them all a good morning. She wore a sober dress of black velvet with gold lining on the fitted bodice, her hair arranged in an elaborate French style atop her head that allowed the ornate cross necklace she wore around her neck to be seen. She wore a thin gold circlet around her forehead that denoted her status in a refined way, and rings of state upon her slender fingers. All in all, she appeared a formidable woman beside her husband.

She then walked to the smaller throne beside her husband's, one that was usually meant for an adviser or another man of such a position.

When Adam remained standing, Philip realized he was waiting for an acknowledgment of his queen from either Hubert or Philip.

When his father failed to move past his shock, he took the initiative.

"Good morning, Queen Belle. I must proclaim our collective surprise at your joining us as well as our most warm welcome. We look forward to opening negotiation between our realms."

Belatedly, Hubert's courtiers followed the prince's example, dampening what could have been an even more awkward scene. Adam noted their reactions but they seemed to amuse rather than offend. Philip tried not to stare at the woman directly across from him but it was an almost Herculean task indeed. He'd never seen a woman participate in diplomatic endeavors much less a queen. She looked comfortable though, she followed the ensuing conversation easily and fluently.

"The main issue which confronts us is the idea that your citizens who populate our shared border do not acknowledge my citizens' rights to live and work the land there. I do not wish to anger you, Your Majesty, after all, it is entirely my fault as a ruler to not have enforced my kingdom's borders but it is my deepest wish to curb any more violent encounters between our people." Adam said evenly.

Hubert was not a man who took offense easily, and was immediately amenable to listening to the young king's input. He agreed in wanting to reduce and eventually halt the escalation of violent disagreements and so he called for both sides of courtiers to share specific firsthand stories of what had transpired in the relevant fiefs.

Philip followed too, listening with the perspective of a future king. He saw Adam's gift for maintaining a respectful flow of debate as a benevolent moderator. Even more intriguing were Adam's frequent pauses to ask his wife her opinion, which she offered confidently as any other duke or earl.

In fact, many of them soon began to take her words seriously in spite of any of their skepticism of a woman's understanding of trade terms and border control. After the Queen told an account of an event involving the murder of a fisherman who'd drifted into a part of a river that connected their kingdoms while trying to earn his living to feed his family, the duke whose lands contained that river asked her how she'd come by the knowledge.

"My lord Elroy," She said with laughing eyes, "I myself humbly traveled there and asked them of their experiences."

The man in question gaped at her, first in surprise that she'd bothered to learn and memorize Hubert's nobles' names, and second at the idea that a queen would share her husband's duties as supreme monarch.

"Your Majesty, I must beg your pardon for my surprise. It is clear to all here that you are a most dedicated queen."

Adam didn't bother to conceal his immense pride as he looked at Queen Belle, nor did their courtiers. Philip too looked at her and wondered with a sinking heart if Aurora could become even a fraction of the queen this woman was. She beamed at them all but then with an air of stately determination reminded them that there was still far more to be discussed.

* * *

Let me know if you want more. I might write another part, since it feels incomplete. Please drop me a review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Further into Philip's emotional upheaval. Please leave a review! :)

* * *

Tonight the royals were to dine privately. The room was elegantly furnished and the table had been designed by Princess Aurora herself. The menu was delicious and sought to showcase regional specialties to the visiting monarchs.

Aurora was beautiful as always in her evening gown of burgundy red velvet that matched the shade of her delicate lips. She smiled and responded when spoken to but kept her eyes largely trained on either him or her plate. She ate like her beloved pet birds, that is, she ate in small perfect bites. She talked, laughed, moved perfectly. He sighed to himself, disguising it with a discreet sip of wine.

When he looked up he saw Belle watching him. Their eyes met and held for longer than they ever had during the entire visit. He grew nervous. Could Adam see into Philip's countenance and read as plain as day the unwilling desire he felt for a woman other than his wife? Could Aurora? Hubert sat chatting happily as his chalice was filled and refilled with wine, oblivious to his son's plight.

All of the things that made Belle different stood out that much more that evening, since customarily, the men and women sat on opposite sides of the dinner table facing their respective spouses. Beside Aurora, Belle looked exotic with her darker coloring. There was no doubt that Aurora was so beautiful she might have been a maiden fresh out of any classical painting, there was simply something mysterious about the other woman that challenged the vivacity of Aurora's type of beauty. Philip held her gaze until he felt his hands begin to tremble subtly and so he moved them to rest on his thighs beneath the table.

He couldn't read the queen's expression. She gazed at him with those impenetrable, intelligent eyes. Yet she smiled, even as she broke his gaze and sought to initiate conversation with Aurora over the style of her wonderful velvet gown.

"Ah, see, my dear Prince Philip, my wife is after all still interested in more womanly interests," Adam jested good-naturedly.

"I never doubted that Her Majesty is well-educated in all aspects." He replied charitably even as he felt Aurora's eyes upon his face.

"My dear you were splendid this afternoon—never have I witnessed a woman with such enviable diplomatic intuition! We have covered far more ground than I ever could have expected in a single day." Hubert interjected after a particularly spirited bite out of a turkey leg.

"I thank you, King Hubert, for your kind words. I want only what is best for both our kingdoms, a bright future and a true alliance."

"How did you ever learn such things?" Aurora asked meekly.

Philip wanted to take his wife by the shoulders and shake some sense into her. Belle only looked upon her with the patience that a mother has for a young daughter, when in truth Belle was perhaps only three or four years older than Aurora.

"As my husband might tell you, I have a rather insatiable appetite for books. When we married I feared we would not have enough room to house our entire combined collection."

At this, Adam laughed as if remembering this dilemma.

"Yes, and she and I have had many a spirited tussle over the odd philosopher or ancient treatise. It is my firm belief that our arguments sharpen my wit and that she makes me a far more intelligent king than I could ever hope to be on my own."

"Husband, you sell yourself short. You've a brilliant mind." Belle said, but it was clear that she reveled in her husband's praise.

It made Philip ache to watch them interact. He looked back at Aurora with the realization that he may never enjoy such easy familiarity with her as Adam enjoyed with Belle. Theirs was a marriage of like minds and interests, though clearly desire between them wasn't in short supply. He almost jumped when he realized Belle was addressing him.

"In any case, I firmly believe that you and Princess Aurora will be magnificent rulers in your own right, just look at your wise and magnanimous father." said Queen Belle, directly looking at Hubert.

It was the perfect note to hit. Hubert puffed up proudly both for his own vanity and at the idea that his son would soon carry on the role.

"I'm confident that our kingdoms will enjoy a strong alliance for many years to come." Philip added.

The dinner proceeded much in the same vein, with Belle discussing the subjects which Aurora was more comfortable with such as their relatively similar upbringing, their taste in music, and clothes. Even Philip saw that Belle easily won Aurora over. It was difficult to dislike Belle when her manner was so earnest. She did not seek to intimidate Aurora with the breadth of her education but instead narrowed her focus to that with which Aurora was familiar.

For his part, Philip invited Adam to hunt with him the following morning since further negotiations were to take place in the afternoon. The king agreed instantly and just then, the servants entered to begin clearing away the empty plates. Hubert announced that he would retire and Philip felt he should follow suit, offering Aurora a hand. Adam stood and Belle joined him at his side.

"I shall see you in the morrow, Your Highness," Adam intoned warmly.

Philip smiled and nodded as the royal pair was escorted by their appointed servants out of the room. Just before Belle completely exited, she turned her head ever so slightly to look back at him. He felt seared by her dark gaze, and in an instant it was over. He heard the click of her shoes and the faint rustle of the Queen's skirts as she disappeared from sight.

Aurora was beside him, still as a statue.

"To bed, husband?" She asked quietly, as if she sensed his thoughts.

"Yes, my dear." He took her hand and began to walk, trying to ignore the hollowness he felt as they made their way silently to their chambers.

* * *

The hunt was magnificent. There was hardly anything else more exhilarating to a young man as the feeling of the crisp morning air whipping past while riding after a pack of hounds chasing the scent of deer. He rode fast and skillfully, since he had the advantage over the King because he'd grown up on these lands just outside the castle's walls.

Samson, his trusty steed, enjoyed himself as well. Galloping was always a pleasure for both horse and rider, it was a time when will, thought, and action merged into one glorious feeling that truly couldn't be recreated any other way. Philip was scarcely aware of Adam's presence just behind him, nor of their guards, who always had difficulty when they had to accompany the prince on a particularly spirited hunt.

At the end of the morning, Philip had shot one doe. Adam aimed for a stag with his bow but Philip's strike startled the creature away before he had a clear shot. It mattered not. Both men were in high spirits, and Philip found he could breathe easier now. After all the exertion, he felt lighter, happier than he had during the entire royal visit.

They were on a brisk trot back toward the palace when Philip spotted a figure on horseback cantering their way. The sun's gentle light obscured his vision at first, but then the figure came closer and he saw that it was Queen Belle, dressed in a plain day-gown the color of the sky. She rode astride the horse, as a man would, and her skirts fluttered with the wind. She sat atop a mare he didn't recognize, must have been her own, and it was a lovely shade of roan. The queen was smiling widely and as ever, her sight was set on her husband.

"Good morning!" She cried when she was but a few paces away.

Her hands pulled gently back on the reins to slow her horse, and she stopped to turn alongside King Adam. Philip rode on Adam's right, pulling back a little to allow the couple a decent amount of privacy.

"And how are you this morning, Your Majesty?" Adam's pronunciation of his wife's title was a tad playful.

"I am perfectly fine. I wanted to surprise you on your way back. Any luck with the hunt?" She queried.

"Not on my part, no. However, His Highness Prince Philip was skillful enough to catch one of the beasts!"

Philip sat straighter at that, and was inwardly amused to feel Samson do the same as he trotted along. Belle twisted so she could see him but she looked very serious as she said, "I hope you were merciful, Prince Philip."

"It was a single, clean strike, Your Majesty."

She paused to consider this, then looked at peace.

"I am glad."

Philip looked at her loose, windswept hair and plain dress. She was quite simply the most ravishing woman he'd ever laid eyes on. And these kinds of thoughts were exactly the reason he could hardly bring himself to say more than a sentence or two in her presence. The inner calm he'd found just after the hunt was slowly disappearing, to be replaced by a longing that gripped him so intensely that he imagined something was closing tightly around his heart.

"Oh, is that Cogsworth?" King Adam suddenly boomed in alarm.

Right at that moment, the three of them saw a rather rotund man hurrying toward them from the castle gates. Adam spurred his horse into a slightly faster trot to meet his harried advisor, leaving Philip alone with Belle.

She directed her horse to walk closer to Samson, and Philip wondered if he would betray himself if he so much as glanced in her direction.

"Prince Philip, you look distressed." Her tone was simple, yet he was startled by it.

"Not at all, Your Majesty."

"You withdraw into yourself when I am near. If I were a lesser woman, I might have taken offense."

He turned the full force of his regard on her, at once enflamed by her jesting words.

"If you _were_ a lesser woman, I would not feel as I do."

"And what is it you think you feel?" asked she, as they rode together, now beneath the red and gold leaves of the massive trees that lined the path to the castle. Both were mindful of Adam in the distance, talking to Cogsworth about something of which neither was aware.

"I think you make me forget myself sometimes."

"I don't understand." And truly, she didn't, he could see it in the confused furrow of her delicate brows and the moue she formed unconsciously with her lips.

He could hardly believe he was here discussing this with her, when he had fully resigned himself to keeping this turmoil inside. She wasn't shocked, and she remained beside him even though he knew this conversation had the potential to sour their political relationship, not just their personal one.

When he deigned to reply, she drew in a deep breath and sighed.

"Your Highness, I apologize if my behavior has…unsettled you in any way. I know I am a bit of a dark horse as far as queens go, but I mean well, though my methods are perhaps quite unorthodox. I'm trying my best to be a good queen for my people, but I can't seem to help ruffling feathers along the way."

"It's not that at all, Your Majesty."

"Then we are still good and true friends?" She asked kindly.

And he was powerless to say otherwise. He smiled at her, then reached out to shake her hand. She reached toward him and shook his hand, as he tried not to clasp her too tightly.

He let go of her, and with a brilliant smile, the Queen cantered off to reach her husband.

* * *

A/N: Thank you, So-crates, for your review! I appreciate it very much.


End file.
